fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Alignment
Based directly off the Dungeons and Dragons series, the character alignments describe what alignment characters are based on their actions and moralities. There are three categories in two sections: 1.Good, Neutral, and Evil. 2.Lawful, Neutral, and Chaotic Lawful Good (Crusader) These characters always mean well and do the right things. *Black Widow (Tales of Suspense) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Captain America (Captain America Comics) *The Gecko (GEICO commercials) *Iron Man (Tales of Suspense) *The Parr family (The Incredibles) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Superman (Action Comics) *Woody Pride (Toy Story) Lawful Neutral (Judge) These characters follow laws and rules, but not always for justice. *Benson (although he is Lawful Evil on his bad days) (Regular Show) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) *Gunnery Sergeant Hartman (Full Metal Jacket) *Judge Dredd (2000 AD) *Magneto (X-Men) *Principal McVicker (Beavis and Butt-head) *Terrifi-Guy (Dan Vs.) Lawful Evil (Dominator) These characters are still ruthless and are not very sympathetic, but they still want others to obey their rules and commands. *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Colonel America (Ultimate Fantastic Four) *Darth Vader (Star Wars: A New Hope) *Doctor Doom (Fantastic Four) *Dr. Pullum (Dan Vs.) *Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *King Candy (While Turbo is Neutral Evil) (Wreck-It Ralph) *Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Lots-O' Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) *Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) *Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Prince Hans (Frozen) *Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) Neutral Good (Benefactor) These characters can cause trouble, and obey rules, but will still do good things. *Hank Hill (King of the Hill) *Princess Anna (Frozen) *Spider-Man (Amazing Fantasy) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) (Mike Wazowski is also this alignment) *Mario (Donkey Kong) (Luigi is also this alignment) *Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Storm (Giant-Size X-Men) *Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Thor (Journey Into Mystery) True Neutral (Undecided) Also known as "Neutral Neutral", or simply just "Neutral", these characters aren't really good or evil nor do they obey nor disobey rules. *ALF (ALF) *The Bundy family (Married... with Children) *Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Garfield (Garfield) *Dale Gribble (King of the Hill) *Brian Griffin (Family Guy) *The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas!) *Imposter Dan (Dan Vs.) *Private Leonard "Gomer Pyle" Lawrence (Full Metal Jacket) *The [Lizard (The Amazing Spider-Man) *The Minions (Despicable Me) *Daria Morgendorffer (Beavis and Butt-head) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) Neutral Evil (Malefactor) Some of these villains were revealed to be friendly at first, but have betrayed the heroes later on in the story. and represent all evil, especially liars and greedy people. *Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *The Caretaker (Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Todd Ianuzzi (Beavis and Butt-head) *Mystique (Ms. Marvel) *Vector Perkins (Despicable Me) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Yzma (The Emeperor's New Groove) *Shrek (Shrek) Chaotic Good (Rebel) These characters cause trouble occasionally, but will still fight the good fight. *Chris (Dan Vs. New Mexico) *Elliot (Open Season) *Gru (Despicable Me) *Queen Elsa (Frozen) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Han Solo (Star Wars: A New Hope) *The Thing (Fantastic Four) *Wolverine (The Incredible Hulk) Chaotic Neutral (Free Spirit) These characters do not care about rules at any or most of the time and prefer their own rules. *Beavis (Beavis and Butt-head) (Butt-head is also this alignment) *Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) *Bender (Futurama) *Dan (Dan Vs. New Mexico) *Deadpool (The New Mutants) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) (Stewie is also this alignment) *The Hulk (although other versions of the character are more Chaotic Good) (The Incredible Hulk) *Tony Montana (Scarface) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) (Bart is also this alignment) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Wario (Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins) *Venom (The Amazing Spider-Man) *Fred and George Weasley (Harry Potter) Chaotic Evil (Destroyer) This is the worst of all alignments, as these characters are dangerous psychopaths and lunatics who feel very little or no empathy. *Carnage (The Amazing Spider-Man) *The Director (Halloween Horror Nights 13) *HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Hockey-Masked Maniac (Dan Vs. The Family Camping Trip) *Jack the Clown (Halloween Horror Nights X) *Lady Luck (Halloween Horror Nights 21) *The Master (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Pitch (Rise of the Guardians) *Red Skull (Captain America Comics) *Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) *Shaw (Open Season) * Tighten (Megamind) * Peggy Hill (King of the Hill) Category:Descriptions of characters